Síndrome de Roma
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Spamano/ España no se siente bien, es más, ve a Romano por todos lados y hasta escucha su voz; Tanto que termina ignorando al verdadero. -ONE SHOT- "Yo realmente me estaba volviendo loco..."


_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Pairing(s): Spamano - España/Antonio Fernández Carriedo X Italia del Sur/Romano/Lovino Vargas._

_Wish: ¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

One shot

**Síndrome de Roma**

**.**

Todo comenzó ese día, no sé que tenía, tampoco qué me ocurría en ese entonces, pero sucedió desde el amanecer; desde el preciso instante en el que me desperté de mi sueño nocturno. O tal vez, eso ya había empezado desde mucho antes. Realmente no lo sé y, mucho menos, lo entiendo.

Abrí mis ojos y la brillante luz del sol me dio de pleno en el rostro, cosa que me molestó bastante. Caminé unos dos o tres pasos fuera de mi cama y vi a Romano parado en el lumbral de la puerta de mi habitación, estaba sonriéndome. Me puse muy feliz de la vida y sonreí, saludándolo con un "¡Hola, Romanito!". Pero al parpadear una vez me di cuenta que no era Romano, sino que la puerta estaba entreabierta con una toalla blanca colgando del picaporte. Me sentí un estúpido, eso no era nada parecido a Romano.

Minutos luego, atravesé el cuarto más grande de la casa, con los ventanales más grandes y todo más grande, para llegar hasta la cocina. Pero frené en seco cuando vi como Romano abría las cortinas de uno de los ventanales, dándose vuelta y sonriéndome. Nuevamente me puse feliz. Pero al parpadear me di cuenta que sólo era una camisa colgada en una percha frente a la ventana para que los rayos del sol le den y la sequen más rápidamente. Otra vez me sentí un idiota.

Sin mencionar cuando me lo confundí con un perchero ni cuando pensé que el había pasado a mi lado, dejando su adictivo aroma en el aire que entró de pleno en mis fosas nasales, y resultó ser que dejé el ventilador prendido al lado del saumerio con olor a vainilla.

Y eso no duró unas solas veinticuatro horas. Claro que no, duró días, días que se convirtieron en semanas y semanas que abandonaron su rol y se volvieron meses. Es más, fue empeorando. De un día a otro empecé a escuchar su voz, pidiéndome que le alcance cosas. Y sólo reaccionaba cuando escuchaba el ruido de los objetos impactar contra el piso, ya que, obviamente, Romano no los había pedido y nadie estaba allí para atajarlos.

De todos modos, lo peor era cuando realmente Romano estaba ahí y yo lo ignoraba, pensando que era otra ilusión de las mías. Él me hablaba, yo no le contestaba, él me gritaba, yo miraba para otro lado, él me insultaba, yo observaba los dedos de mi mano, él me pegaba, yo reaccionaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y él no me creía cuando le decía que no me había dado cuenta y que no era mi intención ignorarlo a él.

Claro, porque yo sólo quería ignorar a esas raras ilusiones. Ilusiones bastante reales. No, muy reales.

Pero si yo no distinguía los falsos Romanos del verdadero, ¿cómo podía hacer? Mi mente estaba jugando sucio conmigo, muy sucio.

Ni siquiera en mis sueños estaba tranquilo, porque él también aparecía en ellos. Todos los animales, todas las cosas, todas las personas, todas las plantas, todos los minerales, todo. Todo tenía su rostro, exactamente todo.

No era lindo. Era irritante.

Yo me encerraba horas, intentando ignorar esas voces imaginarias. Pero eran tan reales que casi no podía hacerlo. Seguía rompiendo cosas pensando que realmente alguien estaba ahí, pidiéndomelas. Intentaba distraerme con cualquier idiotez, pero no, nada funcionaba.

_Yo me estaba volviendo loco._

Escuché un fuerte ruido y miré a mi al rededor. Sí, había otro Romano. Estaba molesto y con el ceño muy fruncido. Igual a él.

- ¡Bastardo! - Gritó - ¡Ya estoy harto! Nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo, miras para otro lado e incluso silbas mientras te dirijo la palabra, ¡Deja de ignorarme, idiota!, ¡No sé porqué diablos sigo viniendo a hablarte! - Se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Romano - Lo llamé.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verme.

- No te vayas, quédate un poco más... Tengo que decirte algo... - Susurré. Él volvió a sentarse donde, minutos antes, estaba. - Yo... Tengo un problema - Dije.

- Si vas a hablar al menos dime algo que no sepa - Dijo entre burlona y seriamente.

- Verás... No sé que es lo que me pasa, no es mi intención ignorarte a tí pero... -

- Bueno, pero lo haces - Interrumpió.

- Déjame terminar de hablar - Dije, a lo que él calló, rodando los ojos con frustración - Lo que pasa es que te veo en todos lados -

- ¿Eh? - Preguntó, extrañado.

- Eso... No lo sé, por ejemplo... Veo una lámpara de piso y de un momento a otro, se convierte en tí... Y no sólo eso, incluso escucho tu voz -

Romano abrió sus ojos como platos.

- Creo que realmente tienes un problema, maldita sea - Dijo. Yo asentí temeroso con la cabeza.

- Lo que yo quiero ignorar son a esas ilusiones... no a tí, nunca querría ignorarte - Comenté - Pero es que veo todo tan real que ya no sé qué es ficticio y qué no -

- ¿Y cómo podrías hacerlo? - Preguntó.

- ¿El qué? -

- Que cómo podrías distinguirlo - Aclaró.

- ¿Crees que si lo supiera no lo hubiera echo? - Pregunté, deprimiéndome más.

Él se paró, corriendo su silla, y se puso frente a mí, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de mi silla, para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes, idiota? - Preguntó retóricamente - Creo que estás enfermo, es más, tienes algo así como una especie de obsesión... - Dijo, tomando un poco de tiempo antes de continuar la oración - Algo así como un síndrome -

- ¿Un síndrome? - Pregunté.

- Sí, un síndrome... de mí, bastardo - Contestó, riendo maliciosamente.

- Me estás haciendo sentir un poco avergonzado... - Susurré luego de unos segundos bastante incómodos.

- ¿Y CÓMO CREES QUE ESTOY YO, IDIOTA? - Gritó - ¡SEGURAMENTE ESTOY TODO ROJO, ESTÚPIDO! -

- ¡P-p-per-perdón! - Dije bastante asustado por los gritos que el otro emitía. Pero era cierto, Romano estaba todo colorado, hasta las orejas, se veía tan adorable y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Apretó sus puños.

- Ro-Romano no llores... - Supliqué al ver como de sus ojos empezaban a salirse algunas lágrimas rebeldes.

- No estoy llorando... - Dijo, frotándose los ojos. Era muy tierno. - ¿De qué te ríes? - Preguntó.

- Es que realmente te ves muy lindo - Dije - Seguro que eres otra alucinación -

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Gritó, nuevamente. - ¿SÓLO PORQUE ME VEO LINDO PIENSAS QUE SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA ALUCINACIÓN? -

Se enojó, demonios, eso no era bueno. Si él era el real y yo le dije eso... Realmente no era nada bueno.

- Y-yo... te voy a demostrar que no soy una imbécil alucinación de mierda... - Susurró, se me acercó y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Fue bastante impresionante y poco predecible. No pensé que Romano haría eso, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Coloqué mis manos en su nuca y lo tiré delicadamente al piso, para que no se lastimara. Haciendo un poco de presión logré que él separara sus labios e introduje mi lengua.

Su boca estaba húmeda y era muy suave.

Odiaría tener abrir los ojos y encontrarme besando un trapo de piso. Por suerte, al hacerlo, lo que estaba frente a mí no era un trapo de piso, sino que era un Romano muy sonrojado y nervioso.

- Es cierto, tú si eres el real... - Dije - Y eres mucho más hermoso que cualquier otro imaginario -

.

Desde ese día no volví a tener ilusiones.

Porque las que ahí estaban ya no lo eran.

El que yo veía era el Romano real y no un invento de mi traicionera mente.

.

_Oh... sí... Todo había sido obra de esa enfermedad que sólo existió en mí, llamada..._

_Síndrome de Roma._

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Notas_

¡Ciao! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, pero si a alguien le da curiosidad saber de donde saqué la idea de hacer un fic tan extraño como este, pues, es simple. Una amiga hizo recientemente un viaje a Estados Unidos y, según me comentó su madre, tenía sueños muy frecuentes relacionados con lo que vivieron allá en territorio estadounidense, a lo que mi amiga me dijo lo mismo. Entonces pensaba hace como dos horas (tiempo que me tardé en escribir el fic) que era como un síndrome, o algo así... O sea que puede que la gente que va a otros países "sufra" de lo mismo... Y de ahí salió "Si yo voy a Roma tal vez me pase igual...",entonces, de alguna manera, salió esta cosa.

Pero bueno, maldita sea, siempre me inspiro de noche.

Espero que les haya gustado, para mí estuvo bastante entretenido escribirlo, pero, para ser sincera, no releí, así que perdónenme las posibles faltas por esta vez, onegaaai.

¡Buona notte!

Kitsu.


End file.
